if i never knew you
by xforeverxluvx
Summary: dally sister Crystal Winstonis back in town. how will the gang accept her when dally and johnny are dead. and since shes dating steve but hes dating evie what will happen? emotions change and so can people.


Pony's P.o.V.

I jolted out of my position I was laying in on my bed. I had cold sweat running down my face, and I was shaking as bad as I could. I breathed heavily and looked around. (It was only one of my nightmares I have.) I looked over at Sodapop to see if I woke him up. Of course, he was sound asleep.

For some odd, reason my dreams kept getting worse and worse by the night. I don't even know why, I stopped having nightmares when Sodapop came in and slept with me, but for some reason I had them returning every night for the past week.

I got out of bed and changed into my clothes. I noticed it was only six, no one would be awake yet, so that means I would have to make breakfast for once and not clean up afterwards.

"Ponyboy," Soda groaned. "You awake?"

"Uh yea." I said trying to find the right words.

"You ok Ponyboy?" he asked me. I looked around for an answer.

"Uh yea I'm fine…I just can't sleep that's all."

"Oh ok, if you need something wake me up." I just nodded at him and walked away before he asks me anything else.

I got to the end of the hallway and I peered into the living room to see who all was here. It was Steve, and Two-bit. I quietly walked into the kitchen and out the back door.

I sat down on the ground and took out a cigarette. I light it and took a long drag of it. I kind of calmed my nerves I was still a little shocked about it. What could the dream have meant? I could hardly remember it but it scared me out of my skin, practically. I decided to pretend it never happened. I took one final drag of the cigarette, threw it on the ground, and put it out.

As I walked inside, I decided to start on breakfast since everyone is over. After a while, I had four plates of eggs, bacon and toast ser on the table ready for everyone to eat. I got to the fridge, got a glass of chocolate milk and sat down to eat.

As soon as I got done, everyone got up and started to eat.

"Hey Ponyboy what time is it?" Two-Bit asked as he stuffed a huge piece of egg into his mouth.

"It's 10:05"

"Oh man already." He sounded surprised. He quickly scarped down he's food. "Well I'm goanna be back in an hour, at least. So no one go no where." He assured us and ran out the door. I heard his loud garbage can, also known as his car, start up and go down the street and it became silent.

After a while, I was sitting there watching T.V., Sodapop, and Steve where playing poker while Darry cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Man soda why can't you just leave your brother here…I mean he needs to get over that Dally and Johnny are gone!" I shot Steve a dirty look. I never liked him, and I knew not even for a split second he ever even thought about being nice to me.

"Man Steve, be quiet. He lost his best friend."

"And wait Johnny and dally weren't our best friends either?"

"Well yea, but Steve you have to learn that Ponyboy went through a hard time and is still going through it, Johnny was like another brother to him. He can't just get over it like we did."

"Well you know what," Steve got caught off by the noise of Two-Bit's car pulling into the driveway. Two-Bit came in seconds after that.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you guys!" Two-Bit said standing halfway inside the house and halfway out. Darry came in. "great everyone is here…now are you ready?" we all nodded. "are you sure?" he said stalling.

"Two-Bit just get on with it!" Steve yelled.

"Ok, ok, jeez don't need to go all crazy." He said in his cocky way. "Well dun dadaDA!" Two-Bit said trying to imamate a trumpet. And walked in…Crystal Winston. Dally's sister…

"Hey everyone!" she said in her big huge smile. Oh gosh did she scare me…ever since we were kids. Everyone's faces fell, especially Steve's. she was…pretty with her medium length brown hair with her bangs covering her left eye, and her face was so beautiful, with porcelain skin, big brown eyes, and rosy red lips. However, she was just like dally, maybe even worse. "STEVE!" she cried. She and Steve was a couple before she went away. Nevertheless, Steve thought she would never come back so he started to date Evie, and Crystal was my age!

She dropped all her things and gave him a hug. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much!" she said.

"What?" Steve and Soda asked confused.

"Yes I waited all this time to be with you again. I haven't been with anyone all this time…I just want to be with you." Steve's eyes grew with guilt.

"Um Crystal, we need to talk. In private," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

For about two hours, all we heard was yelling and screaming of Steve and Crystal. Finally, at 2:35 in the afternoon, Steve came in.

"Well she took that well." He said sarcastically. "Man…well I'm going to go to the bathroom, and think." He sighed and Sodapop followed. Darry and Two-Bit where in the kitchen so I decided to make my move and talk to her.

I cautiously walked outside and leaned on the door. I looked at her she looked so sad so helpless, so innocent, defiantly not like her regular self. I sat down next to her. She was looking up at the sky and the clouds.

"Hey Crystal" I said. She looked at me with one last tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you ok?" she shakes her head.

"Ponyboy how can I be ok?" she asked. "I lost my brother, my whole family, all my friends, and the one I loved…" she opened her mouth as if to say something but she could get it out.

"C'mon you can say it." I said trying to help her.

"I-I miss Dally…" she said. I looked at her weirdly.

"But you and dally, weren't really…family like."

"Around you guys we weren't."


End file.
